The Sad, Sad Tale of Rekki
by Naturally High
Summary: Hmmm. . .What is this fic about? Horribly random stuff, that's what! It will probably include cookie dough, Banana Man, penguins, fire, flying whales, and lotsa swears! And, of course, Zim and Gir! NO romance! Just madness! I LIKE MADNESS!
1. Chapter 1 Don't Play With Fire!

Hullo folks! Fic numba four, comin' your way! This 'un is 'bout my own Irken character, Rekki! Everyone has their own, so you all knew I was gonna make one! A twisted one! 'Cause I'm twisted myself! Soo. . .Before this fic get's started, I will describe my Irken character and her SIR unit, because a long description in the story screws it up, dammit!

Rekki: Rekki is. . .Um. . .Hard to describe. . .She's a bit disturbed, a bit mental, and has QUITE a temper. And once in awhile, she'll have a "Gir" moment. She WAS a Snack cook aboard the Massive for the Tallest themselves, until she did something that includes matches. . .READ IN THE STORY, DAMMIT! Rekki's appearance? Well, she has a green right eye and a purple left eye, and curly antennae that droop down to the middle of her pack. She doesn't wear the clothes like that of ANY other Irken, as she wears a blue shirt with NEON YELLOW designs (God, that color RAWKZ!) and BAGGY pants to match. And SANDALS! Nope, no boots or gloves for HER! Yup! She's a defective, all right! Oh, and she's 5' 6" in height. Very tall for an Irken!

Zeer- Zeer is Rekki's shy, customized SIR unit, painted with the same blue and yellow designs as her shirt! And yellow eyes! (Yellow RAWKZ OUT LOUD!) How did she get him? Let's just say there were some threats made and a gun pulled out and PERHAPS someone died. . .Ahem. . .Well, anyway, Zeer has a dysfunctional voice chip, (voice box, or whatever it is!) so he can't speak. But the sad thing is, dysfunctional or not, he's waaaaaay smarter than Rekki! Okay, that takes care of the character descriptions!

Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim. Thank the lord, for everyone would HATE that show if I did! I SUPPOSE you could say I own Rekki and Zeer. . .But I don't own all those other BETTER characters. . .(sniff)

"**Don't Play With Fire or You're Gonna Get Burned!"**

'Twas a good day in Irk. . .The skies were a bright red, no giant robots were rampaging, there were plentiful snacks of snacky goodness. . .A good day. . .Yeah, well, in the streets of the largest city, the Irkens were walking to wherever they had to go in an orderly fashion. . .Everyone looked and acted the same. . .BUT WHO IS THAT?

There, among the NORMAL Irkens, was a freak-eh one! One with two different colored eyes! One wearing baggy clothes! Blue and NEON YELLOW clothes! One. . .(dare I say it?) Wearing. . .SANDALS! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIVES! AGH! THE HORROR! THE UNADULTERATED HORROR! Woh. . .Excuse me. My apologies for that outburst. I am the author and I should therefore remain calm in such situations. Damn, where did I learn that vocabulary? The learning. . .place. . .thingy?

Anyhoo, this Irken was named Rekki! And Rekki was on her break. (Her self-proclaimed break!) With her dandy little Sir unit, Zeer! (You want a description of him? GO UP TO THOSE DESCRIPTIONS, DAMMIT!) Where was she going? Even she does not know. But she was walkin' right along! Draggin' her sandaled feet in a daze. And in this daze, she tripped right over curb. Right on her face. WIPE OUT! Wait. . .We aren't surfing. . .Sorry. . .

"DAMMIT!" Rekki cussed loudly, gaining some stares. She ignored them and yelled at her feet , telling them to be less clumsy. Yep, yelling at her own feets. . .You afraid yet? After scolding her poor feet, she got up and dusted herself off, and continued movin' right along. Zeer trailed behind, slightly nervous. He's got social anxiety like a certain author! A robot with social anxiety? I dunno. . .

"So. . .Think we should be gettin' back, Zeer? Don't want to keep the Tallest's _precious_ snacks waiting!" (Remember, all will come clear to you if you read those character descriptions at the beginning. . .I know some of you RUDELY skip the author's note. . .) Zeer nodded eagerly. Rekki turned back the way they came and was about to start walking when. . .

"Hey! Look! MATCHES!" Rekki squealed, pointing to a discarded pack of matches. (Or whatever the Irken equivalent is. . .) She instantly picked them up and saw it had three left.

"Yesssssss!" she cheered in joy and sped into a nearby alley. Zeer reluctantly followed. Rekki lit one, and watched the match burn. She was entranced by the fiery fire-ness, and drooled slightly. Her purple and green eyes shone with the reflection. Once this match had burnt away, she went on to the next, and finally the last.

"Awwww. . .I'll miss you, fire. . ." Rekki said sadly as the match dulled. (GIR MOMENT! YAY!) She flicked away the used match and turned toward the street. She spotted a young Irken that had been watching her from the street.

"And what do YOU want?" Rekki growled. The Irken blinked and ran. Rekki rolled her eyes and picked Zeer up, and walked out of the alley, unknowing of the crime she had just committed. What was it? The still-lit match that had been flicked away fell upon a piece of paper, which ignited. And then the wind blew and the burning paper was wisped into a dumpster FULL of paper, which burst into flames. YAY! FIYAH!

Then, the flame grew until the building next to the dumpster also burst into flames. (I know, the buildings ARE probably metal or whatever, but hey! I'm the author and I can make impossible things POSSIBLE! WOO! I'M A MAGICIAN NOW! FEAR ME! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO A SQUASH!) Soon the whole city was alight, and chaos broke out! All because off one itsy bitsy match lit by Rekki!

So later, after the fires were all put out 'n stuff, we go back to Rekki, who's doin' her thing and cookin' up snacks with her apron on. Until. . .

"Rekki! Anybody here by the name of Rekki?" someone shouted in the kitchen.

Rekki whirled around and saw an Irken officer in the doorway. "That's me!" she shouted in reply. The officer spotted her and ran up to her.

"Ah, good! Come with me! The Almighty Tallest would like to speak with you!" the officer said.

"Uh. . .Why the Hell do they want to see _me_?" Rekki questioned the officer who only came up to her shoulder.

"You'll find out when you get there! Now COME!" the Irken said, gesturing for Rekki to follow. She did as she was told and the officer led her into the Almighty Tallest's room, where Red and Purple stood in the center. (SQUEE! I LUB YOU TWO!) The two of them looked peeved about something, and glared at Rekki when she entered.

"YOU!" exclaimed Purple when she walked up to them.

"What the bloody Hell is going on? What did I do?" Rekki said in a confused tone.

"Oh, I don't know, you only BURNT DOWN HALF OF IRK!" snarled Red.

Rekki raised an invisible eyebrow. "Are you two playing a prank on me? 'Cause I have NO idea of what you are talking about!"

"No, we are NOT playing a prank! But pranks are fun. . .Remember that time. . ." said Purple, beginning to reminisce.

"Pur, WE HAVE SCOLDING TO DO! Remember things LATER!" Red growled.

"'K. . ." mumbled Purple.

"So, how did _I _burn down Irk?" asked Rekki, beginning to get a tad nervous. She remembered the matches and was wondering if that had to do with it.

Red pointed at a slightly burnt Irken in the corner of the room. "THAT Irken says he saw an Irken PLAYING with matches in the very alley this fire started! And his description matches yours right on the monies!"

Rekki remembered the Irken that had been watching her earlier that day. "Shit. . ." she muttered under her breath.

"What kind of sicko plays with MATCHES?" said Red.

"I do. . ." muttered Purple. Red and Rekki looked at him strangely. "I MEAN NOTHING!" He quickly added.

"Um. . .How do you know it was me? Ma-maybe something else started the fire!" Rekki said nervously.

"No. It was you." Purple said flatly.

"DAMMIT!" Rekki cussed, "Hey. . .Wait. . .How many people died in this fire?"

"Around ONE THOUSAND! How do you feel about that?" Purple snapped.

"WOH! THAT'S. . .Cool! I can't believe I killed all those people with ONE match! Man, I RAWK!" said Rekki joyfully. Red and Purple looked at her and blinked, confused.

"O. . .K. . .And the punishment for all those Irkens dying and the city being burnt down 'n stuff is. . .Um. . .Let's see. . .How 'bout banishment?" Red pondered. Rekki's face turned white at the word "banishment", or at least a lighter shade of green.

"Yeah! That sounds good to me!" exclaimed Purple.

Rekki looked at them, desperate for a way out of being banished. "But. . .But. . .What about all the times I cooked those DEELEESHIOUS snacks for you? Huh? Huh?"

"Uh. . ." began Red.

"YOUR SNACKS SUCK!" exclaimed Purple.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! (beep) YOU!" fumed Rekki. No one insults HER snacks!

"Well, they DO! They're all burnt. . .And icky. . .ANOTHER REASON FOR BANISHMENT!" yelped Purple.

Rekki was about to insult Purple when she was cut of by Red. "Okay. . .Off you go. . .Gather your things and meet us at the. . .place where the vessels leave!" Rekki glared a death glare at the two off them before returning to her quarters. She gathered all of her things and stuck them in a suitcase, and looked for Zeer. She found him reading a book and told him to get up. Zeer looked up at her, questioningly.

"I got banished Zeer. . ." she mumbled. Zeer would have frowned, but he didn't have a mouth, so his eyes "frowned" instead. Rekki left her room and headed to the place she was told to go, with Zeer following sadly behind. Once Rekki got there, she saw the Tallest waiting by and old Voot Cruiser, that barely looked flyable.

"So where are we going to banish her to?" Red whispered.

Purple pondered. "OOH! OOH! I KNOW! EARTH! WITH ZIM! Maybe she can burn down Earth and Zim will go with it! That'll kill two birds with one stone!"

"EXCELLENT IDEA, PUR! I like the way you think. . .Sometimes. . ." said Red with a grin.

Red looked to Rekki. "So. . .Rekki. . .You'll be going to Earth. . .I put the Voot on a locked course to Earth, so there is no way you can change it. . .Now in you go!" Rekki frowned and got in, and Zeer hopped in as well, and the Voot automatically started. As it rose, Rekki gave the Tallest the Irken equivalent of "the finger", and she sped off. And so, the SECOND nightmare BEGINS!

TO BE CONTINUED!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Like it so far? It SHALL get funnier, with cookie dough, banana man, and ZIM! And GIR! Yay! Although this story will need a lot of thought. . .So. . .R&R! I need suggestions for stuff and the correction of mistakes, AND what you think of this story! Flames are accepted, as they get a good laugh outta me. CIAO!


	2. Chapter 2 Irk, We Have a Problem!

Hiyah! This chapter is where the story will start getting better, I promise! This chapter will have "The Eagles", suicide attempts, crashes, penguins, the word "Cool-o-Matic", and spontaneous combustion! It has it all! Alright, no more stalling, LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

Disclaimer- I don't own IZ! 'Cause if I did, it would still be on the air! I would have FORCED Nickelodeon to keep it on! PEOPLE WOULD HAVE DIED FIERY DEATHS IF THEY HAD CANCELLED IT! MUH HA HA HA HA!

"**Irk, We Have a Problem!"**

Rekki sat grumpily in her seat, her arms crossed and pouting. Her Voot was

WAAAY to small and her legs were all crunched. How DARE they give her such an itsy bitsy ship! How DARE they banish her to Earth! She would get the Tallest back. . .Somehow. . .

Rekki looked out the window. Nothing of interest. Three minutes and she was already bored. She looked over to Zeer, who was reading a thick book.

"Mind if I hum?" she asked Zeer. Zeer shook his head without even lifting his yellow eyes from the book. So, she began to hum "Take it Easy", because we all love the Eagles! (Right? RIGHT? You better say yes!) And she kept on humming, one Eagles song after another, all in order.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Six months later, Rekki was still humming those rawkin' Eagles songs. She looked edgy and her eye was twitching furiously, and her humming was horribly off tune. Zeer was sitting on top of a large stack of books he had already read and was just about done with his last book. He looked at Rekki, who pulled a gun out of nowhere and brought it to her head.

"I'm sorry Zeer, I just can't take it any more. See you in Heaven, if robots even go to Heaven. . .Wait. . .I'm going to Hell anyway. . .Dammit!" Rekki said sadly. Zeer freaked out and looked for a way to stop her. She had her claw-like finger on the trigger and had closed her eyes when. . .

"PLANET EARTH AHEAD!" announced the computer. Rekki opened her eyes and dropped the gun. Zeer made a sound like a sigh of relief.

Rekki pumped her fists in the air. "YES! OH YES! LAAAAAND!" She looked out the window and saw the planet in the distance. As they came closer, Rekki checked the computer for all information on the planet, finding little except that _Homo sapiens_, or humans were the dominating species and were relatively stupid. (Hey! Me not stupid! Me. . .smart-like!) She also found that another Irken was on the planet, a so-called "Invader" named Zim. Rekki would keep this information in mind.

The Voot was entering the Earth's atmosphere when there was a sudden jerk. Rekki and Zeer smashed into the dashboard, Rekki cussing like crazy.

"(Beep)! What the Hell is going on?" Rekki said, rubbing her forehead, which had hit the dashboard. She saw the screen flashing "Warning! System Malfunction!" and "Mayday! Mayday!" was being chanted. The Voot hovered for a second and suddenly began to fall, flaming. Rekki began screaming and Zeer ran around in circles.

"ZEER! WE'RE GONNA CRASH! AND DIE! ACTIVATE YOUR JET. . .THINGIES!" Rekki screamed. Zeer stopped running and did so, and Rekki opened the windshield. Rekki then grabbed onto Zeer and they flew out of the flaming Voot. Rekki was heavy, (No, she's not fat! Quite the opposite! Zeer's just lil'!) but little Zeer was able to keep her aloft with some difficulty. Zeer managed to lower her close to the ground when his jets finally gave out, and Rekki and Zeer fell about six feet and landed on a beach, right on their faces.

Rekki picked herself up and spat out sand. "DAMMIT! Oh, this is great. . .JUST GREAT! The Voot just HAD to crash! Now where did it go?" She glanced around. No one was on the beach, as it was like midnight, and neither was the Voot. She turned toward the sea and saw her precious vessel sinking into the sea. She shrieked and began to run into the ocean, but her partly-bare feet were burnt as they made contact with the water. Rekki screamed again and ran right back out of the water.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! NOW WHAT? WE NEED THAT VOOT! WHAT DO WE DO WITHOUT IT? WE HAVE NO SHELTER, AND ALL OUR STUFF IS GONE!" she screamed, and fell to her knees, "Why does this always happen to me? WHY? I HATE MY LIFE!" Zeer looked sadly at her and gave her a hug. Rekki smiled slightly, but pushed him off her.

"Oh stop that, you ninny. . ." she muttered. Rekki suddenly remembered something and nervously felt her pockets. She found what she was looking for and sighed in relief.

"Woo cha! I still gots my. . .(dramatic pose) 'COOL-O-MATIC LIGHTER OF DOOM'!" Rekki exclaimed triumphantly while holding an high-tech looking lighter.

Zeer looked at her, and shook his head. Rekki's fascination with fire had gotten them into this mess!

"Uh. . .Sooooooo. . .What should we do now. . ." said Rekki, pocketing her lighter. Zeer thought for a moment, and, unable to speak, a screen came out of his head that said "We need disguises!"

Rekki rolled her eyes. "We don't need no (beeping) disguises! The people here probably won't even notice us!" As soon as she finished saying that, a random guy went by Rekki and looked at her. He ran off screaming "ALIEN! ALIEN!" and suddenly just exploded. (YAY! SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!) Rekki blinked and looked at Zeer, who had a "Told ya so!" look on his face. Rekki glared.

"I hate it when you're right, you son of bitch," Rekki growled, "Now, do tell how we are going to get these FABLED disguises of which you speak!" Zeer's eyes just "smiled" and he reached into his head, pulling out a long, blond wig and sunglasses.

"Why the Hell do you have those in your head?" Zeer just looked smug and the screen came out of his head once again, saying, "I was prepared for this! Unlike SOMEONE!" Rekki just rolled her eyes and affixed the wig upon her head.

"DAMMIT! This thing's itchy! My poor antennae. . ." Rekki hissed, "And how do I get THESE on?" she added, holding up the sunglasses. (No ears silly!) Zeer pulled out some duck tape.

Rekki blinked. "What the bloody Hell? Is your head have INFINITE space or something?" Zeer ignored her comment and ripped off two pieces of tape and handed them to Rekki. Rekki used these to apply the sunglasses and. . .VOILA! Her genius disguise was COMPLETE!

"Shit, I feel weird. . .So. . .What about YOUR disguise?" Rekki asked. Zeer shrugged. Then, SUDDENLY, a penguin suit just dropped from the SKY! OH MY GOD! A MIRACLE! Rekki screamed and dove for cover, unsure as to what it was. When she saw what it was she quickly picked it up.

"Whoh. . .Freak-eh! Well. . .Here ya go Zeer!" said Rekki, who then handed the ADORABLE penguin suit to Zeer. Zeer looked skeptically at the penguin suit, but put it on anyway. And when he did, he felt ridiculous. The penguin head was like a hood, and you could see his yellow eyes. It had flippers for arms, and orange penguin feet. The suit was a dark purple in color, and had a white belly. There was also a plaid patch on the back. Let's just say that Zeer. . .LOOKED ADORABLE!

"God, you look so cute in that!" squealed Rekki. Zeer glared hatefully.

Rekki giggled. "Okay, 'penguin', let's go find shelter!" And so they ran off! To who knows where!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To Be Continued!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! It's done! Didja like it? Well, didja? Didjadidjadidjadidja? (Spontaneously combusts) . . . . . . .(comes back as a ghost) Woh. . .COOL! (tries to pick up a sandwich and fails) NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMMIT ALL! Well. . .Read and review. . .OR I'LL COME AND HAUNT YOU! OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3 DAMN YOU, BANANA MAN!

(blinks) Only two reviews? Well, this is less popular than I thought it would be! BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE, SO I WILL CONTINUE! There are too many boring stories of fan characters, so no one wants to read 'em. . .Maybe I should change the summary. . .Oh, and thank you Calisto-divine-Blue, your reviews are appreciated! Okay. . .Let the story commence!

Disclaimer- I don't own Invader Zim. But someone said I must have Gir living in my head. . .Just because I say-TAAAACOS!-random Gir things in -Doom doo doom doom doom. . .-random times doesn't mean I've got-WAAAAAAFFLES!- Gir in my head, does it? Right?-I love-ed you piggy. . .-That's what I thought!

**DAMN YOU, BANANA MAN!**

Rekki and Zeer were in the human city, wandering around. They hadn't had much luck with the shelter last night, so, what the Hell, they were sightseeing this morn'! But Zeer, having social anxiety, didn't like the city too much. So, he hid behind Rekki, clutching her leg in fear if a dog barked or a car beeped.

Rekki, on the contrary, was fascinated with the city. Well, not EXTREMELY (A little too low-tech for her tastes, and no FIRE!), but it was mildly interesting. The humans, at least. They weren't anything like the mindless drones of the Irken empire, that was for certain!

Rekki, in her daydreaming state, didn't notice him following her. Him, as in this weirdo in a giant banana suit. Why a giant banana suit? Even I cannot explain the workings of my mind. Anyway, let's just call him "Banana man". But he was no hero like Super MAN! He was a PICKPOCKET! And when both Rekki and Zeer were not looking, he pickpocketed Rekki of her only possession. You know. The thing so dear to her she will go insane without it! (Well, even MORE insane. . .) Yes: Her "Cool-o-Matic Lighter of DOOM"!

After the Banana Man's deed was done, Rekki noticed him, but all too late. "What the Hell do you want, asshole?" she growled, looking at the evil Banana Man. The Banana Man just sped away, leaving Rekki confused.

"Freak-ass Earth. . .things." Rekki muttered distastefully. She had already forgotten the name of the species. Like I would have. Why am I talking in short, dull sentences? Meh. . .

Anyhoo, Rekki shoved her hands in her pockets and walked along when. . .She felt nothing in those pockets. She nervously felt them and discovered she was missing her lighter. She had had it a second ago, before Banana Man had come. . .

"ACK! THAT FREAK WAS A (beeping) THIEF! HE STOLE MY LIGHTER! I'M GONNA KICK HIS (beeping) ASS!" Rekki screeched at the top of her lungs. Which was loud. Really loud. Dammit, I'm doing it again! Well, Rekki looked around for Banana Man, but he had dissolved into the crowds. She let out a battle cry and ran in a random direction, pushing down person after person as she went. She HAD to get it back. She HAD to!

&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Rekki's searching had resulted in nothing but getting her and Zeer hopelessly lost in small neighborhood. How hard is it to find a guy in a bright yellow banana suit? She COULD have climbed a building with her spider legs and spotted him from up their or used some of Zeer's locating skills, but Rekki isn't. . .too smart, I must say. . .So Rekki was FURIOUS and was storming down the sidewalk, shoving anyone to the ground who had the misfortune to get in her way. Soon, she came upon a dead end; a cul-de-sac. Rekki growled.

"I SHALL FIND YOU, BASTARD-THIEF! OH, I SHALL! AND WHEN I DO, NOT ONLY SHALL I GET MY LIGHTER BACK, YOU WILL DIE A FIERY DEATH! A **FIERY DEATH**!" Rekki screeched to the sky while pumping her fists into the air, as though Banana Man himself could hear her. Maybe he could, 'cause she screamed PERTY loudly!

When Rekki looked down to the ground once more, she noticed a small child with a large head, glasses, and a trench coat watching her with wide eyes. He pointed at her and stammered fragments of sentences.

"What do you want, fat head?" Rekki snorted.

"You're another one of. . .THEM!" the child gasped, "What are you here for? Are you here to help ZIM?"

Rekki cocked an invisible eyebrow. "What the HELL are you talking about, munchkin?"

"Oh, like you don't know! You're Irken and you know it!" the trench-coated boy scoffed.

"Huh-what? How the (beep). . ." Rekki gasped in horror.

"I mean. . .NO I AM NOT! I'm an Earth. . .thing. . .JUST LIKE YOU!" she added quickly.

"Then explain your green skin, lack of an ear and nose, and three-fingered hand! Skin condition, like Zim said?" the child (who we KNOW is Dib) said with a triumphant grin.

"Uh. . .Um. . ." Rekki started, looking around for an escape or an excuse. She spotted a short, green child marching down the street and smiled.

"What about THAT kid! He's green and. . .stuff! And he's HUMAN! So there! I'm a human like him!" Rekki said, pointing at the green child.

Dib rolled his eyes. "That's the OTHER alien I was talking about! ZIM! Weren't you listening to my ranting?" he growled.

Rekki was looking at a bird. "What was that?" she asked, averting her gaze back to him.

Dib sighed. "Forget it. . .Go take over the world or whatever you are here for. . ." he said while walking off. As he walked toward home, he heard Rekki say, "Hey! That green kid's Irken TOO! HEY GREEN KID!"

Dib shook his head in disgust. "I hate to say it, but that one's even STUPIDER than Zim!" He looked at Zeer, who sat sadly on the sidewalk in his penguin suit, and shook his head even more.

Meanwhile, as Dib stormed off, Rekki had rushed off to Zim. Zim had seen her coming and sped into his eerie-looking home, screaming, and slammed the door in fear. Rekki rushed to the door, ignoring the gnomes, and blankly looked at the door.

"HEY! KID! OPEN UP!" she screeched. Nothing happened. Zeer strolled up calmly and knocked once on the door. It flew open. A green dog stood in the door way, covered in caramel.

"Uh. . .Hello. . ." Rekki said softly.

"HI!" the dog known as Gir shrilled.

"Um. . .Where's the green kid." asked Rekki.

"Who?"

"The green kid."

"I don't know 'im, sorreh." Gir giggled.

"But he just walked in here, dammit!" yelled Rekki.

"Wait! There he is!" Gir replied, pointing to Rekki.

"What the Hell?" Rekki yelped, "Dumb ass, not me! The OTHER green kid!"

Gir blinked. "THERE HE IS!" Gir screamed, pointing to that freaky picture of the green monkey that hung over the sofa. Rekki glared.

"Okay. . .Are you retarded or something?" Rekki questioned.

Gir giggled. "Yup! I sure do!"

Rekki frowned. "Ooooo-kay. . .Uh. . . Do you have a master?"

"Yepperdoodles!" Gir giggled, smiling.

"Where is he?" Rekki said.

"Who's 'he'?"

"Your master, you (beeping) idiot!"

"What about him?"

"Where is he, asshole!"

"Who is 'he'?"

Rekki snarled and grabbed the little green pup. "AH! SHE'S MOLESTING ME!" Gir screamed in terror. (I had to have Gir say that. Yes, I am a sicko.) Rekki made a face of disgust.

"Where. Is. Your.(beeping). Master?" she fumed while clutching the disguised 'bot by his shoulders.

Gir smiled. "Oh, masta's down there!" he said while pointing to the ground.

"In Hell?" Rekki asked.

"Noperdoodles! His labby thingy!" Gir said, grinning.

"'Labby thingy'? Are you messing with my head, you bitch?" Rekki hissed.

"Yes! . . .Wait a sec. . .No!" Gir answered.

"That's it. . .I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR (beeping) HEAD OFF!" Rekki screamed in anger.

"Yay!" Gir cheered.

"What is going on here? Who is this in the house of the mighty ZIM?" said a voice. Rekki, Gir, and Zeer (who had been sitting on the couch the whole time) turned to face the source of the sound and. . .

To Be Continued!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! That was fun to write! Especially the Gir part! Ah ha ha. . .That Gir. . .Soooooo. . .Read and review! Or I'll stuff your head with marshmallows! I don't care what you have to say, just say it! Well, sayonara folks! I'm off to make Lem-o-lanterns! (Jack-o-lanterns made with lemons, stupid!)


	4. Chapter 4 OH GOD! NOT BRITNEY SPEARS!

Nobody is reviewing. . .I'm sad. . .(sniff) And when I'm sad, I BURN THINGS! I'm gonna burn down your house if you don't review! BWA HA HA HA! (pulls out a can of gasoline and some matches)

Sunshine- Sorry folks! She's insane! I WILL STOP HER!

Me- ACK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Sunshine- Well it all started when my ma lost a bet. . .

Me- O.o'

Sunshine- . . .Oh, you mean right NOW! Ah! Well, I ESCAPED YOUR GAMEBOY COLOR OF **DOOM**! AGAIN! YOU CAN STOP THE MIGHTY POKE'MON THAT IS SUNSHINE!

Me- Aw man. . .But you are SO annoying! YOU'RE GONNA DISTRACT ME FROM TYPING!

Sunshine- CORRECT! This fic is SO stupid, that it must be stopped! And you have to get back on MY fic!

Me- Ugh. . .(grabs a roll of duct tape) Come he-ere!

Sunshine- NOT THE DUCT TAPE! ANYTHING BUT THE DUCT TAPE!

(Horrible sounds of horribleness)

Scorch the dragon TY beanie baby- Since master is busy, I shall be doing the disclaiming! Yey! Master does not own Invader Zim. No she does not! But she DOES own me, and 600 other TY beanie babies! Yey! Collect them all!

"May I Rent a Room?"

Rekki blinked. Standing by the toilet was the short green child. He looked Rekki over. Rekki grinned, exposing zipper-teeth, and dropped Gir, who hit the ground with a clang. Gir squealed and ran around her legs.

"FINALLY! Your (beeping). . .green thing wouldn't tell me where you were! I would like to ask if. . ." Rekki began.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the Irken we know is Zim yelled, cutting her off.

"I want to ask if. . ."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" (I overuse that joke. . .)

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ASSWIPE!" Rekki snarled. Zim's eyes widened and he shut up. Rekki's scary when she's mad. Even to the mighty ZIM!

"You are Irken, correct?" Rekki asked after she had cooled down for a sec.

"HMMM? HOW DO YOU KNOW SUCH A THING, HUMAN-FILTH?" Zim asked, bewildered.

Rekki rolled her eyes. "I'm Irken TOO, IDIOT!" she yelped, yanking off her wig. Her antennae sprang up.

"Holy shit, does that feel better. . ." Rekki muttered in pleasure. She then tried pulling off her sunglasses, but the duct tape held tight. She yanked as hard as possible and finally got them off, if not with a chunk of her skin still attached!

"(beeping) (beep) of (beep)!" Rekki screeched in pain. She stumbled over Gir, who still ran around her legs, and fell to the ground on her back. She clutched her bleeding face in agony.

"I swear. . .I'm gonna (beeping) kill you, duct tape. . .As much as an inanimate object can be killed!" Rekki moaned. She then sat up and looked at the Irken and two SIR units in the room. They were staring at her as though she had three heads. Even Gir. The room was silent, and crickets could be heard. (I HATE YOU CRICKETS! takes out a blowtorch and burns them all to ashes There are crickets chirping like crazy as I write this!)

"Uh. . .Yeeeeeah. . .That hurt like Hell. . ." Rekki said flatly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh huh. . ." Zim said in a freaked-out tone.

"YOUR FACE IS LEAKING!" Gir squealed, pointing to Rekki's face.

"Yes. I know." Rekki replied. More awkward silence.

"Soooooo. . .What was it that you want? TO STEAL MY WONDERFUL MISSION?" Zim yelped, suddenly.

"Shit, no! I'm banished!" Rekki replied.

"And what has this got to do with ZIM? ARE YOU ATTEMPTING TO STEAL MY MISSION TO GAIN THE FAVOR OF THE TALLEST SO YOU CAN BE UN-BANISHED?" Zim shrieked angrily.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE A (beep) ABOUT YOUR (beeping) MISSION! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR MISSION IS!" Rekki fumed, "But hey. . .That wasn't half a bad idea. . ."

"Of COURSE! It was thought up by the mighty ZIM!"said Zim.

"Can you stop referring to yourself in third person? It's (beeping) annoying. . ." Rekki growled

"No." was the only reply.

"So, before you kept RUDELY interrupting me, I was gonna ask if I could stay here, 'cause my God damned Voot crashed and I got no place to go!" Rekki growled.

"No. Never. NEVERRRRRR! An idiot like you will only get in the way of my MISSION!" Zim snarled.

"'AN IDIOT LIKE ME'? I AM NO (beeping) IDIOT! And you_ are _going to let me stay, God dammit! OR ELSE!" yelled Rekki.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T _LET _ME STAY, I WILL BE FORCED TO USE DRASTIC MEASURES! AND WHEN I USE DRASTIC, YOU _KNOW _IT'S GONNA BE BAD!" Rekki screeched.

Zim just waved it off. "Yeah, sure, whatever. . .Like you can do anything to change ZIM'S MIND!" Rekkiglared and walked out of his house. She then stood on the sidewalk, pondering. Zeer ran out after her, and pulled out that screen he uses to talk again. It read "Maybe we should just find another place to stay!"

Rekki read the screen and growled. "No! That's what he WANTS us to do! Then he would WIN! I MUST WIN!" Zeer looked at her, puzzled. "Win what?" the screen said.

Rekki chuckled. "WIN THIS BATTLE!" Zeer rolled his yellow eyes and withdrew the screen into his head. Rekki thought for a few more minutes and finally thought of an idea. She grinned evilly and yanked a CD out of her pockets.

"Yes. . .Yes. . .(beeping) BRILLIANT! He will have no choice but to allow me to stay with _this_!" Rekki hissed whilst examining the CD. . .OF **DOOM! **Zeer looked at it skeptically.

"Zeer, you wouldn't happen to have a music playing device in that head of yours, would you?" Rekki said evilly. Zeer nodded and took out a boom box that was larger than his head.

Rekki raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What the Hell? How. . ." Rekki stammered, looking at Zeer's head, then the boom box. Zeer shrugged. She finally shrugged as well and grabbed the boom, popping the CD inside. She yanked a bandanna out of her pocket and tied it around her antennae.

"I'd shut. . .whatever you hear things with off if I were you. . ." Rekki said flatly. Zeer's eyes "frowned" and he did as he was told. Rekki turned the volume pressed the "Play" button carefully, as though it was poison, and then. . .

Meanwhile, Zim had been looking through his windows, trying to find out what Rekki was doing. She had taken a CD and a boom box out and was now pressing the play button. "What on Irk. . ." he began. Then, the boom box blared the most horrible, vile thing possible. Br-Br. . .BRITNEY SPEARS! AHHHHHHH! LORD HAVE MERCY! As soon as "Oops I Did it Again", people outside stopped whatever they were doing and started to scream bloody murder, and ran around in circles. Cars blew up, houses went up in flames, and people spontaneously combusted.(YAAAAAAAY!)

Rekki winced, holding her antennae tightly. The sound was muffled, but that was enough to make her cringe. She looked to Zim's house and smiled.

"Any second now. . .HE WILL GIVE IN!" Rekki laughed. And, as if on cue, the door was flung open. Zim stood in the doorway, his gloved hands clutching his antennae.

"Madness! MADNESS! YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON, BUT YOU HAVE NOT! YOUR VILE MUSIC OF THE DEMON GIRL WITH FAKE APPENDAGES (O.o) WILL NOT DEFEAT ZIM! I CAN HOLD OUT!" Zim screamed at Rekki.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rekki asked, lowering the music a tad.

"I WILL NOT GIVE IN! YOU SHALL NEVER STAY AT MY BASE!" Zim repeated.

"Yes I will!"

"NO! YOU LIIIIIE!" Zim screeched, slamming the door to punctuate the sentence. Rekki stared blankly at the door for a moment, when the door reopened and Gir was thrown outside. He skidded across the cement off the walkway and stopped at Rekki's feet. Rekki growled and kicked him away, sending him skidding in the other direction.

Gir's eye twitched once and he abruptly stood up, and began to dance. Rekki smirked slightly at this and re-raised the volume, clutching her antennae once more.

(**Three hours later**)

Gir was still dancing to the Britney Spears music like only he could, since anyone else would be half dead. Rekki sat on the sidewalk, her head ringing, but she WOULD be the victor! She suddenly heard the creak of a door opening and turned her head. There stood a very disheveled Zim, with his eye twitching madly. Rekki smirked and turned the music down low.

"Fine. . .You win. . ." Zim muttered weakly, "I can take the horribleness of the demon girl's voice no longer. . ."

"BWA HA HA! VICTOREEEE!" Rekki laughed, while shutting the music off. She tore the bandana offand poked Zeer. Zeer looked up at her and got the message, turning on his listening device. Rekki then triumphantly marched down the walkway into the green house, with Zeer in tow. The neighborhood behind her is burnt and people lay dead on the ground. Gir was busy crying, "AWW! MAH MUSIC WENT AWAY! COME BACK MUSIC! I LOVE-ED YOU!"

"So. . ." Rekki began upon getting in the house.

"You just stay up here and do nothing. NOTHING! I will be in my lab. Away from you. NEVER GO INTO MY LAB! NEVERRRRR!" Zim instructed. With that said, he marched to the toilet and flushed himself down.

"Shit, that was freaky. . ." Rekki whispered. She looked at the couch and plopped herself down onto it, looking blankly at the gaudy interior of the base. Suddenly, Gir (in his doggie suit) ran in and turned the T.V. and jumped mindlessly on the couch, not even seeing Rekki. He landed right on her lap.

"GET OFFA ME YOU (beeper)!" Rekki yelped. Gir screamed in surprise and jumped off her.

"Who're you?" Gir questioned.

"We've already met, dammit!" Rekki snorted.

"Oh yaaaah. . .The what's your name?" asked Gir.

"Rekki. . ." she replied flatly.

Gir smiled. "HI THERE! I'm GIR!"

"Okay then. . ." Rekki said, uninterested.

"What's the matter?" Gir said with a giggle, "Are you GRUMPY?"

"Would you bug off, jackass?" Rekki growled. Gir's eyes began to tear up. Zeer, who had just taken his penguin suit off, looked at Gir sympathetically. He then turned and glared at Rekki. Rekki frowned.

"Aw. . .Don't cry, little guy. . .I didn't mean it. . ." Rekki said in a soft voice.

"Actually, I _did _mean it, but I've got a bitchy conscious over there. . ." Rekki added quietly, to herself.

Gir's eyes brightened. "Reeeeeeeally?"

"Yes. . .No, go. . .do something. . ."

"Okie dokie!" Gir laughed, and snatched the remote control. He clicked it through all the channels, stopping for a moment at each show. Rekki sighed and leaned on her elbow, thinking up a way to get revenge on the Tallest AND Banana Man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That chapter was kinda long. . .And random. . .And stupid. . .

Sunshine- (duct taped completely) MMMMPH!

Me- Quiet, you! Anyway, PWEEZ READ AND REVIEW! OR THIS KITTY WILL DIE! (holds up a fluffy Persian kitten)

Sunshine- (rips duct tape off mouth somehow) YOU are gonna kill it!

Me- And your point is?


	5. Chapter 5 Rekki's Day Out

Still no one reads this fic? Bah. . .I LAY A CURSE ON YOU! Anyhoo, I GOT A FANART CENTRAL ACCOUNT! YEY! AND there's a picture of Rekki and such on there for the five or so people who read this! It's at http/www. fanartcentral. net/ user-WrathofRaksheen.php Just get rid of the spaces and add those underscore thingsin between "Wrath of Raksheen"! OR search "Wrath of Raksheen" on the site's search engine! Or Rekki. . .

Sunshine- SHUDDUP! No one wants to see your art! IT SUCKS!

Me- Why don't you go jump off a cliff? Or better yet, how 'bout I throw you off one? (grabs Sunshine)

Sunshine- NO! WAIT! STOP! I'LL BEHAVE!

Me- Good. . .NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Sunshine- No. . .

Me- HUH? WHAT WAS THAT? SOUNDED LIKE MISBEHAVING!

Sunshine- (growls) She does not own Invader Zim, God dammit!

Me- ALRIGHT! LET'S START TYPING! (cracks knuckles) OW! PAIN!

**"Rekki's Day Out"**

It was morning. Rekki was sitting lazily on the couch, munching on a bag of Irken cheese puffs. Zeer was reading beside her, and Gir was in the kitchen cooking. . .MUFFINS! Suddenly, Gir rushed out of the kitchen with a spoon in hand. Some muffin mix was on it. He giggled and ran up to Rekki, shoving it in her face.

"Taste it! TAAAAAASTE IT!" Gir squealed.

"NO, DAMMIT! GET IT OUT OF MY FACE!" Rekki yelped, pushing it away. Gir frowned and his eyes watered.

Rekki rolled her eyes. "God dammit! STOP DOING THAT! I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR (beeping) GOOP! SO GET LOST!"

"Okie dokie!" Gir squealed, in a sudden change of attitude. He rushed back into the kitchen to make his muffins of muffiny goodness. Zeer shook his head at the green pup.The poor, little Sir issurrounded by idiots. . .

A flushing noise suddenly was heard and Zim appeared in the room.

He narrowed his eyes at Rekki. "I must go to the filthy human Skool now!"

"School? Why the Hell are you going to a human School?" questioned Rekki.

"It is a custom of human smeets, and I must blend in with humans if I am to achieve the goal of my mission!" Zim hissed.

"Heh heh. . .So you have to pretend to be a smeet, huh? Figures. . .'cause you're so damn short!" Rekki said, erupting into a fit of laughter. Gir, still in the kitchen, joined the laughter as well. Zim glared and gritted his teeth, furious. Rekki hit a sensitive spot there! (Poor lil' Zim. . .)

"SILENCE! OR I SHALL RIP YOU HEAD OF FOOLISHNESS OFF!" Zim shrieked. Rekki quieted down.

"Aw, calm down, you asshole! It's the truth!" Rekki said, standing up to prove her point. She stood a good two feet above him.

"No. . .It isn't!" Zim snarled, still seething with fury.

Rekki rolled her eyes and say back down. "Whatever you say, bud. . ."

"Anyway, I had something of great importance to say before you interrupted me with you mindless jokes!" said Zim, sounding all important.

"Go on. . ."

"While I am gone, BEHAVE! I do not want you attracting attention to the base! And you may only leave the house if absolutely necessary! And when you do, WEAR YOUR DISGUISE!" Zim instructed, "Oh, and DO NOT go into my lab! OR talk to any large headed child with glasses! THAT IS ALL!"

"You're treating me like you (beeping) own me, dammit! NO ONE OWNS ME! I'M A REBEL, MAN!" Rekki shouted.

"Well, when you stay in MY base, you go by MY rules, understand. . .Uh. . ." Zim started, not recalling her name.

"Rekki."

"Yes, yes. . ._Rekki._" Zim hissed, "Now I must be off to the horrid Skool!" With that said and done, Zim marched out of the house to the sidewalk. Rekki stood in the open doorway, eating her cheese puffs. Zim began to walk away, worrying about the whole ordeal, when he heard a shout. He turned around to find Rekki yelling. . .At a squirrel. . .

"GIMME BACK MY CHEESE PUFF, YOU (beeping) SQUIRREL!" Rekki shouted at a furry little squirrel that sat on the ground, clutching a cheese puff.

"CHIRRIP! CHIR CHIR!" the squirrel squeaked back. That translates to "NO! (beep) YOU!" Zim looked at the two blankly. Then, suddenly, an explosionhe heard an explosion from INSIDE the house. Gir flies through the air, the explosion catapulted him from the house, and is screaming "YAAAAAAAY! MY MUFFINS ARE DONE!". He then skids across the pavement, slamming into a parked car.

Zim fearfully looked at the scene, and decided it was best to leave it alone. He walked away with a quickened pace, hearing a triumphant shout from Rekki, as she must have gotten her precious cheese puff back. He was thinking that letting her stay was a bad idea. . .Well, he _had _thought that in the beginning, but now it was seeming even worse. . .

* * *

"So. . .(beeping). . .bored. . ." Rekki muttered. It had only been an hour and a half since Zim had left, but you know Rekki. . . 

Gir walked into the house, in a badly torn doggy suit. (From the explosion) He had just finished running around the tree a few hundred times. He smiled eerily at Rekki.

Gir then giggles and unzips his doggy suit. "YAY! I'M A STRIPPER!" (. . . . .I'M SORRY! I'M SUCH A SICKO!) He slooooowly takes it off, in a stripper-like way, and swings it over his head, before dropping it to the ground.

Rekki raises an eyebrow, for this is the first time she had seen Gir without his doggy suit. She looks at his robotic form from top to bottom.

"What the HELL? You're a Sir unit?" Rekki questioned.

"Nooooo. . .I'm GIR!" he shouted in reply.

"What the ( beep). . .HOW CAN A SIR BE SO IDIOTIC? YOU'RE A _ROBOT_! YOU SHOULD BE SMART!" Rekki shouted. Silence. More silence. Then Gir takes a rubber moose from the top of his head and squeaks it. He giggles and runs away.

Rekki glares at the spot where Gir had been. "THAT'S IT! I AM TOO (beeping) BORED! AND I DON'T WANNA BE AROUND THIS GOD DAMNED, ANNOYING "GIR"! (beep) Zim! I'M OUTTA HERE! I think I'll go kick some bastard-thief ass and get my lighter back!" Rekki said, "If Zim gets back before I do, cover for me Zeer!" With that said, she rushed out of the house, grabbing her sunglasses and wig on the way out.

* * *

Rekki walked. Oh, how she walked! . . .But she walked ANGRILY! For she had not found the devilish Banana Man and kicked his ass yet! OR gotten her lighter back! EEK! AND she was hungry. VERY HUNGRY! HUNGRY ENOUGH TO EAT HUMAN FILTH! 

"There must be a damn place to eat around here. . .I don't care if the Earth food dissolves my squeegily spooch, I AM GONNA EAT SOMETHING!" Rekki shouted. She stopped by a building that had the word "Beer" in neon lights.

"Hmmm. . .Is "beer" the Earth word for food? Ehn. . .WORTH A SHOT!" she stated. She walked into the building and saw a familiar bar scene. (Well not to her. . .) Those spinning stools lined up in front of the bar, the crowd of drunken dudes, the darkness except for a soft light. . .

"So many Earth things in one place. . ._MUST_ BE GOOD!" Rekki exclaimed. She hopped onto one of the stools and looked at the bartender. He walked over to her and smiley sweetly.

"What'll ya have, miss?" he said.

"Food, God dammit! FOOOOOD!" she hissed.

The bartender frowned. "We ain't got any here! You new to the bar scene?"

"NO FOOD? WHAT THE (beep)? WHAT'S WITH ALL THE PEOPLE THEN?" Rekki yelped, gaining so glares.

"Heh heh. . .We have something BETTER than food, missus!" the bartender laughed, placing a glass of amber-colored liquid in front of her. Rekki examined it thoroughly and frowned.

"THAT is better than food? How the Hell is that?" Rekki snorted.

"You'll see. . .You'll see. . ." he replied, walking away. Rekki nervously tapped the glass. She looked at the liquid inside once more and stuck her finger in it, licking it off. It tasted. . .GREAT! (I can't describe the taste 'cause I've never had beer myself. . .O.o) Rekki took a cautious sip and the delectable flavor filled her mouth. Soon, the glass was empty, and she found herself wanting more.

"I'll have some more of the "beer" thing!" Rekki shouted, getting the bartender's attention. The bartender just grinned evilly and gave her another glass.

* * *

It was sunset when Zim returned. He had had a bad run-in with Dib, and he looked quite disheveled and was in a foul mood. He walked into his base and plopped on the couch, bitterly looking off into nothingness. Then, he remembered Rekki and looked around, not seeing her. 

"YOU! Sir unit! Where is the Irken girl?" Zim asked, pointing at Zeer, who sat on the ground, still reading. Zeer looked nervously at him, thinking up a good excuse.

"ANSWER MEE!" Zim commanded. Zeer brought out his speaking screen and it read "Uh. . .She went out to. . .Do something. . .Important. . ." Zeer looked innocently at Zim, knowing his excuse had been quite stupid.

Zim frowned. "DID I NOT TELL HER TO STAY? SHE DARES DISOBEY ZIM? . . .How long ago did she leave?" Zeer pondered for a second and new text came up saying "She left an hour or so after you did."

"WHY HAS SHE BEEN GONE SO LONG? Sir unit! I command you to fetch her! BEFORE SHE EXPOSES US!" Zim growled. Zeer's eyes frowned and the screen reread "Why me?"

"DO NOT DEFY ZIM! She is YOUR master! You may take Gir. . .I WILL BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THE LITTLE NUISANCE!" Zim snarled, "GIR! COME!"

Gir poked up from behind the couch. "Yuh-es?"

"Follow this Sir unit and find the Irken girl! Understand?"

"Maaaaaaybe. . ." Gir giggled. Zim rolled his eyes and left the two Sir units to do what they may. Zeer looked unhappily at Gir and turned to get his disguise. Gir did the same and they both strode out of the house. Zeer used a locating device to find Rekki once outside and locked on to her exact location. He started up his jets and waited for Gir to do the same. Gir stood and did nothing.

Zeer gestured to his jets and then to Gir, but still, Gir just stood there. Zeer took out his screen in frustration and it said "Turn on your jets!"

Gir looked blankly at the screen. "SQUIGGLY LINES!" he screeched, pointing at the screen. Zeer realized Gir couldn't read at once. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Gir's leg, turning on his jets. They flew towards Rekki's point, Gir screaming uncontrollably.

A few minutes later, they were at the entrance of the bar, Zeer scanning the crowd for Rekki. He saw her, talking to some guy and acting quite weird. He also noticed, to his horror, her sunglasses were on the bar counter and NOT over her eyes. Luckily, it was too dark in the bar for many too notice. He sped over to her, dragging Gir behind him.

"An' den. . .(hic) DEY BANISH-ID ME! Fer jus' killing-in sum pe-oples. . .And burnin' sum o' da damn-id cit-ee. . .(HIC!). . .What I's means is. . .(hic)What da (beep) is up wit dat shit? Yah. . .(HIC!)" Rekki slurred drunkenly to the just-as-drunk, oblivious guy next to her while spinning around in her spinny. . .stool. . .chair. . .thing. . .Zeer pulled on the hem of her shirt, trying to get her attention. He pulled a wee bit too hard and Rekki fell on the floor, right on her face. Zeer jumped back in surprise, but regained his grab on her shirt, and began dragging her out of the bar.

"See ya, (hic) guyz. . .I's gittin kiddie-napp-id (HIC!) by ah penny-gween. . .Heh heh. . .(hic)" Rekki said, waving weakly. Some grunts were heard in reply. Zeer dragged her out of the bar as fast as he could and stopped when they reached sidewalk. Rekki dazedly looked out at the street, which appeared hazy and warped. She heard a shrill "SHE'S DRUNK AS A DOORKNOB! YEY!" before blacking out.

* * *

Heh heh. . .That drunken part was so much fun to write. . .I'VE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE! Muh ha ha. . .Hope I got it right. . .I've certainly never been drunk! So. . .READ AND REVIEW! 

Sunshine- I'll give you a review! It. Sucks.

Me- TT DON'T give a review like that. Or I'll do THIS! (whacks Sunshine upside the head with a stale loaf of French bread)

Sunshine- OW! PAIN! (whacks him again) MORE PAIN!

Me- :P


End file.
